


La crisis

by begok



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: POV de Even, post 3x08





	La crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco de angst... no me culpéis.

No recuerda volver a casa con Sonja, tampoco cómo su madre le mete en la cama y le arropa como si fuera un niño. Pero sí recuerda oír sus sollozos al otro lado de la puerta y el miedo a haberlo estropeado todo con Isak, que él no esté allí, que no le haya visto desde que salió de la habitación del hotel no es buena señal.

Duerme poco y mal, despertándose cada pocos minutos porque es incapaz de dejar de ver el rostro de Isak cada vez que cierra los ojos. No recuerda haber tenido tanto miedo en toda su vida, y eso le descoloca porque nunca pensó que podría temer perder a alguien, al fin y al cabo sabe que todos están solos. Pero Even bajó la guardia, se enamoró como nunca antes se había enamorado y empezó a necesitar a Isak.

El amanecer se deja ver a través de la ventana cuando finalmente se queda dormido, exhausto y más triste de lo que recuerda haber estado en toda su vida. Más incluso que aquella vez…

Cuando se despierta no sabe muy bien la hora que es, pero sí que tiene que intentar solucionar las cosas con Isak porque no está preparado para perderle. No piensa mucho lo que hace, solo coge el móvil, hace una búsqueda en Google y luego le manda algunos mensajes a Isak.

Le envía la letra de 'Cherry Wine' de Nas porque es exactamente así como se siente y espera que Isak lo entienda, pero cuando unos minutos después recibe su respuesta, todo se desmorona a su alrededor y nada más tiene sentido.

_Hola Even. No entiendo una mierda ahora mismo. Deja de enviarme mensajes._

Y vuelve a romperse porque Isak no lo ve. No le ve.

Pone el teléfono en silencio y lo guarda en un cajón, si Isak no quiere que le escriba no hay nada en él que le interese.

Se pasa el día ignorando los intentos de su madre por sacarle de la cama y que coma algo. Entiende lo preocupada que está teniendo en cuenta todo lo que han sufrido ya, pero esta vez no es capaz de fingir que no es tan malo como parece, ni siquiera por ellos. Porque esta vez es incluso peor.

Se pasa el día recordando cada segundo que ha pasado con Isak, rememorando cada beso y cada caricia, tarareando mentalmente la canción de Gabrielle porque le recuerda que en algún momento fue el hombre de los sueños de Isak, aunque nunca más pueda volver a serlo

Y dibuja.

Dibuja mucho. Todos los universos alternativos que descubrió gracias a Isak y en los que ellos dos estarán siempre juntos porque en esos mundos, Even no es bipolar y no jode todo lo que toca y hace daño a todos los que le importan.

Durante horas no hace más que dibujar, amontonando hojas sobre su mesa con escenas que ha vivido con Isak y otras que le gustaría haber vivido, lugares que le gustaría haber visitado con él y a los que no tendrá la oportunidad de llevarle.

Pero no le culpa, no podría. Es normal que Isak no quiera volver a verle. Le ha mentido, le ha ocultado algo tan importante y encima descubre que es bipolar cuando ya le había dicho que no quería a gente mentalmente enferma en su vida.

Debió haberse mantenido alejado en ese momento, cuando Isak le dijo lo de su madre. Lo intentó, de verdad que lo intentó, pero lo que siente por él es más fuerte que nada de lo que haya sentido nunca y no pudo resistirse a perderle. Fue egoísta, puso sus necesidades por encima de las de Isak… y ése es el resultado. Isak le odia, no quiere volver a verle, no quiere saber nada de él. Y Even no puede culparle por ello.

En algún momento de esos días, Sonja va a casa de sus padres, escucha su voz y luego su madre entra en el dormitorio para preguntarle si quiere hablar con ella, pero se limita a negar con la cabeza. Sonja es la última persona que quiere ver en ese momento. No está en situación de fingir que perder a Isak no es lo peor que le ha pasado en la vida y eso sería cruel porque sabe que ella sigue sintiendo algo por él, aunque Even ya le ha dejado claro que está enamorado de Isak.

Ante la insistencia de su madre, comienza a salir de casa, la acompaña a hacer algún recado, deseando volver a casa para seguir dibujando. Es la única forma que conoce de mantenerse cerca de Isak ahora que sabe que no podrán volver a estar juntos.

Y esa certeza le destroza por dentro, desde lo más profundo. Siente el dolor desgarrándole desde el estómago, subiendo hasta su corazón y explotando en su cerebro.

Y llora por las noches, aferrado a la almohada, enterrando el rostro en ella para ocultar sus lágrimas y acallar los sollozos. Porque incluso él, acostumbrado al dolor y a la pena, no puede seguir soportando cómo el corazón se le rompe cada vez que piensa en Isak.

El viernes, después de escuchar a su madre llorar, Even toma una decisión.

No sabe si es la correcta, pero tiene que hacerlo.

Aprovecha que sus padres están ocupados preparando la fiesta de Navidad para escabullirse. Camina por las frías calles de Oslo, ignorando las luces navideñas y la alegría que hay a su alrededor porque él se siente triste, roto y oscuro. No sabe a dónde va, sólo que necesita salir de su casa para poder pensar con claridad y recuperar las fuerzas necesarias para hacer lo que ha decidido hacer.

De repente se encuentra frente al lugar en el que se celebró la primera reunión de Kosegruppa y sonríe. Por primera vez en días, sonríe.

Y luego todo es aún peor. Porque cuando entra es consciente de que Isak no estará allí. Que Isak no volverá a estar nunca ahí. Respira hondo y se apoya contra la pared del baño y enciende el móvil. No mira los mensajes, ignora las llamadas perdidas y busca a Isak en su agenda.

_Querido Isak. Estoy sentado en el sitio donde nos conocimos y estoy pensando en ti. Dentro de poco serán las 21.21. Quería decirte miles de cosas. Siento haberte asustado. Siento haberte hecho daño. Siento no haberte contado que soy bipolar. Tenía miedo de pederte. Había olvidado que es imposible perder a alguien, que todos estamos solos de todas formas. En algún lugar del universo, estamos juntos por tiempo infinito, acuérdate de eso. Te quiero. Even._

Permanece unos segundos mirando la pantalla de su móvil antes de enviar el mensaje y luego apaga el móvil de nuevo. Da igual si Isak responde o no, es consciente de que le ha perdido y no sabe si será capaz de seguir adelante.

No con tanto dolor.

No sin Isak.

No sabe cuánto tiempo sigue en ese cuarto de baño en el que conoció a Isak, tampoco sabe muy bien por qué sale del edificio, solo que empieza a resultarle opresivo y necesita respirar aire puro.

Camina mirando al suelo, le duele todo el cuerpo y solo quiere que pare. Que deje de doler.

Y cuando levanta la cabeza y ve a Isak de pie frente al edificio, con los ojos llorosos, Even siente como si de repente flotase, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, pero sigue doliendo. Porque Isak está allí, pero sabe que no será por mucho tiempo. Volverá a irse y él se quedará solo de nuevo.

Camina hacia Isak sin pensar muy bien lo que está haciendo y cuando se reúne con él y Isak apoya su frente en la suya, Even ve la luz al final del túnel y se permite tener un poco de esperanza, aunque en el fondo sabe que es pasajero y que Isak volverá a alejarse.

Y entonces Isak sujeta su rostro con las manos y susurra unas palabras que pensó que no necesitaba escuchar, pero que lo significan todo.

  * No estás solo.



Cierra los ojos cuando siente los labios de Isak rozando los suyos, es un beso lento y rápido, pero lo es todo para Even porque pensó que nunca más volvería a besar al hombre que ama.

Se deja llevar por Isak, no le importa muy bien a dónde le lleve siempre que estén juntos. Al menos durante un tiempo. Ya lidiará luego con el dolor.

Isak le ayuda a desnudarse hasta que solo lleva los calzoncillos y la camiseta y luego le ayuda a acostarse en su cama. Le observa mientras se desviste y cierra los ojos cuando Isak se tumba a su lado, le abraza por la espalda, pegando sus labios contra la parte posterior de su cuello, y le besa.

Sabe que está mal, pero Even no tiene fuerzas, después de una semana en plena crisis de su enfermedad, para rechazar ese respiro, por leve y fugaz que sea. Dejará de ser egoísta por la mañana.

Su sueño es ligero, siente a Isak abrazado a su espalda constantemente, sus manos acariciando su espalda y sus hombros, tirando del nórdico para cubrirle con él y que no pase frío. Pero en algún momento esa noche, la tranquilidad que le da estar junto a Isak le hace caer rendido y dormir profundamente como hacía días que no lo hacía.

Cuando se despierta, tarda unos segundos en ser consciente de dónde se encuentra y entonces ve a Isak observándole y se siente mal porque puede ver la tristeza en sus ojos y lo último que quiere Even es entristecerle o preocuparle. Isak se merece lo mejor del mundo.

  * Hey
  * Hey



Sabe que tiene que salir de allí, ya ha pasado su tiempo de ser egoísta, ahora se trata de Isak y lo mejor para él es no tenerle en su vida, no seguir haciéndole daño.

Pero Isak siempre ha sido un reto y no está dispuesto a dejarle marchar, haciéndole preguntas que no sabe muy bien cómo contestar porque le hacen enfrentarse a algo que no se ha planteado nunca: que tal vez Isak no le quiera fuera de su vida.

  * Sólo sé que esto no va a funcionar –intenta hacer entrar en razón a Isak porque necesita que él esté a salvo, no quiere hacerle daño y es lo que va a pasar como sigan empeñándose en cuidarle.
  * ¿Por qué dices eso?
  * Porque es verdad. Sólo voy a... –se gira para estar frente a frente con Isak– hacerte daño. Y tú me vas a odiar –y no lo dice, pero eso es lo único que no soportaría, que Isak acabara odiándole.



Sabe que debería levantarse e irse, pero está tan bien a su lado, disfrutando durante unos segundos más de su compañía…

  * ¡No! No sabes cómo va a terminar esto –se gira para mirarle, sorprendido porque de repente ese chaval de 17 años parece más adulto–. Una bomba atómica podría caer mañana sobre nosotros y esta conversación sería una pérdida de tiempo. Te sugiero que dejemos de hablar del futuro. Los dos nos vamos a tomar esto con calma.



Y Even no quiere, pero empieza a tener esperanza.

  * Vamos a jugar a un juego. Funciona así. Se llama: Isak y Even: minuto a minuto –y cuando Isak acaricia su pelo, Even siente que tal vez todo puede salir bien–. Va sobre que todo de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos es el siguiente minuto. ¿Te apuntas?



Mientras se miran a los ojos, Even toma la única decisión que puede tomar en esas circunstancias.

  * ¿Qué deberíamos hacer en este minuto?
  * En este minuto… nos besamos –Even no puede evitar sonreír.
  * Eso está bien.
  * Eso está bien.



Y cuando Isak se acerca, roza su nariz con la suya y le besa, Even se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo y el más feliz porque el hombre que ama está dispuesto a luchar por él. No sabe cuánto tiempo permanecen así, abrazados y besándose, pero es lo más parecido a estar en el paraíso que ha experimentado nunca.


End file.
